The Red Pill
Welcome to our world ( Listen as you read ) "You take the blue pill, the story ends. You wake up in your bed and believe whatever you want to believe. You take the red pill, you stay in Wonderland, and I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes." - Morpheous '' the-matrix-art-pill-morpheus-black-and-white.jpg '' Welcome, my name is Keyo. Its nice to meet you. If you've made it this far, you've already passed one portion of the test. So i'll break things down to you as quickly and effecintly as i can. '' https://i.gyazo.com/dda316d37202aa34be173ee5175f2927.gif ''To live in this world, our world. You must learn how to adapt, you must learn how to be smart. Everytime you make a post for your character, your jacking in to our matrix. '' ''https://i.gyazo.com/53d34a93b1bc8b590c83de2ed5f51edb.gif '' ''Our world is filled with violence, and battle. One must know how to defend themselves at all times. You never know wnen your enemy may be around the corner lurking to end your life. Equipt yourself with our known basis of combat for OUR universe, and become a powerful deity yourself. '' '' Click here to gain a better understanding of what our worlds combat means. '' Combat Story ''What if i told you that this world is based on everything you've ever known but warped. '' ''https://i.gyazo.com/da2d6cbfc3688dc3cd6ce935a4e603e6.gif '' ''This world is broken up into 3 categories that we use to create a perfect separation in roleplay structure. '' ''Dark Moon : The Fantasy element of the RP in itself. Would you like to be a Killian ( elf ) creature from another dimension? Or maybe a Dragon humnoid warrior with the ability to change the course of the universe on your journey to save all mankind? Or perhaps... a demon from a distant void hellbent on bringing everything to its destruction. Then this is the department for you. '' ''( Currently only recruiting Hunters And Beastbloods for the trial run with newer people. If proven that they will be consistent members then more characters can be made. ) '' ''Hunters or Beastblood '' ''( This RP departments combat system is based around a MP and PC ) Dogz of War: Enter the Gangland central of the world, Kasaihana city . Where Mafia's reign supreme. Will you rise to power, to become the next Gang King This is a curel aspect of the Rp And is not for the faint of heart. From sex, drugs, and general death. Blood and gore, this is the story aspect you'd want to take if you wish for a rags to riches story. From the streets to the Military and Government. How will you reign supreme? '' ''( This RP's department combat system is based on UM and RM. ) Galaxy Gear : ''The Universe that surrounds this world is filled with mystery will you be the one who unlocks it? A world filled with unimaginable experiences, Aliens, different planets, and the literal secrets of the universe await for you to dive deep into its depths. Will you be a space pirate whom steals and pillages all he wants throughout the universe? Or maybe a Space commander hellbent on saving our world, or a World destroyer whom only wishes to devour all that he/she can. '' ( This RP departments combat system is based around a MP and PC ) As of now ( 2017/2018) The Dark Moon Saga will be coming to a close after the Kingdom Come Saga and Saga 5 Ends. So for now we are ONLY RECRUITING FOR THE DOGZ OF WAR category. This is to keep things based on our gang and vigilante stories. Category:Information Category:Recruitment